The Rescue
by scriberbean
Summary: Thor is missing and SG1 must rescue him before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This story is set in Season 9. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Thanks to gunhilda and Skydiver for help and suggestions. Remaining failings are my own._

"Come on Sam, it's a classic!" Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell said.

His teammate Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter looked down at him from where she was perched cross-legged alongside Teal'c on his bed. Mitchell was sprawled on the floor of Teal'c's quarters, head propped against some pillows, and a potato chip bowl balanced on his stomach.

"For sheer silliness, maybe. I mean, antennae, Cam? Like we've ever seen that," Sam responded.

"And how did Daniel miss this?" Sam asked in mock dismay.

"Daniel Jackson told me he regretted his archaeological mission precluded this 'cultural study' but he would 'make it up to us'," Teal'c reported, as if they all didn't know Daniel was on a mission with SG13.

"You've got to admit…" Cameron was cut off by the sound of Teal'c's phone ringing.

Teal'c rose gracefully and lifted the receiver.

"Yes? Very well," he said into the phone. "We are needed in the briefing room. The adventures of _My Favorite Martian_ must wait, Colonel Mitchell.

---

General Landry saw the members of SG1 approach and signaled them to come in.

Sam was about to come to attention when she saw an Asgard seated in one of the chairs.

"Heimdall. I thought you were coming next week for the hyperdrive briefing "she said in surprise.

"Greetings Colonel Carter, Teal'c."

Teal'c inclined his head in greeting.

"I arranged to come early. We are in great need of you," said Heimdall. "I have been explaining the situation to General Landry."

"Heimdall is requesting that SG1 investigate the disappearance of Thor and recover his body if necessary," Landry informed the team.

"His body?" Sam exclaimed involuntarily. "What happened?"

"Supreme Commander Thor was on a delicate mission and I have lost contact with him," Heimdall replied.

"Can't the Asgard send a ship to rescue Thor?" asked Mitchell skeptically.

Heimdall looked at him as if first noticing him.

"I'm sorry. Heimdall, this is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell. He's on SG1 now," Sam said.

"I see," responded the Asgard scientist.

Sam thought if an Asgard could look shifty, Heimdall did as he replied to Mitchell's question. Perhaps it was because he seemed to be blinking more than usual. "Thor was on an extremely delicate mission and I dare not notify the High Council."

"An unauthorized mission?" Sam asked. "Does this have something to do with the genetic project we helped you with a couple of years ago?"

"I am not at liberty to say, but it is of vital importance to the Asgard and the planet in question."

"Well, Daniel is off world at the moment," Sam said thoughtfully. Turning to Landry she asked, "Can Daniel be recalled from his archaeological mission, sir? It will be quite a hike back to the gate once we contact him but…"

"While Dr. Jackson's presence is not essential to this mission, yours may be, Colonel

Carter and time is short," Heimdall interrupted.

"Why me?" Sam asked.

"If Thor cannot complete his mission, I am requesting that you do."

Mitchell glanced at Sam.

Sam looked at the General.

"I won't order you to take on this mission." Landry said, frowning.

"We're up for it," said Mitchell.

Sam and Teal'c exchanged glances. Sam restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Sometimes Mitchell's eagerness to run right into a situation was exasperating.

"With all due respect, Heimdall, as much as we want to help Thor, we will need more information," Sam said.

"Thor was on a mission to activate a device essential to a human planet's survival.

He was to accomplish his task without being detected by the indigenous population. You are aware of our rule of not interfering with the cultural development of less advanced races," Heimdall explained.

"Couldn't he have just come and gone using your beaming technology?" Mitchell interjected.

"Due to certain circumstances, he was piloting a small craft whose specifications did not include such technology," Heimdall replied.

Sam noticed he wasn't exactly explaining the situation.

"Will we require a ship as well?" Teal'c asked.

"No. You may use the Stargate. Thor could not."

_This is sounding fishy_, Sam thought.

"Is there some kind of transponder signal we can track?" she asked.

Heimdall handed her a pale blue oblong disk. "This may be of some help if Thor was able to activate his emergency beacon. I will hope you may yet retrieve him alive."

"Would you excuse us a moment, Heimdall?" Landry asked.

"Certainly, General Landry. I will wait in your office. But remember, time is of the essence."

After Heimdall had ambled out, the general said: "What do you think Colonels? Teal'c?"

"As I said, we're ready to go," replied Mitchell.

"I would like to help Thor if we can," added Sam.

"Though I believe Heimdall is concealing something, I concur with Colonel Carter," said Teal'c. "Thor has been an important ally."

"Good to have the Asgard owe us one, huh?" Mitchell said.

"Very well. Colonel Carter, you're in command for this mission. Your familiarity with Thor and the Asgard generally will be invaluable," Landry said.

"Yes, sir," said Sam, pleased by his confidence in her.

"Understood, sir," added Cameron crisply, seeming to take the orders in stride.

---

SG1 met in the gear up room moments later to pack their supplies.

"So what do you think Heimdall's hiding?" Sam asked, as she packed.

"Of that I am unsure, Colonel Carter, but caution will be key on this mission," responded Teal'c.

"Are they always that cryptic?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, they like to play their cards close to the vest, but they're usually a bit more straightforward," Sam said. "But Heimdall seemed genuinely worried."

"Indeed. And I believe about more than Thor's safety," Teal'c added.

"Let's put in some extra food, water, medicine and bandages," Sam said. "We don't know what condition we'll find Thor in."

"Does our medicine even work on the Asgard?" Mitchell asked. "Didn't he have some kind of medical pod or something when you guys worked with him before?"

"It is doubtful he will have such a device on the planet, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c answered.

"True," said Mitchell thoughtfully. "It can't hurt." Sam handed him an extra roll of bandages, which he tucked into his bag.

In little more than a half hour, SG1 was geared up and at the Gate.

Heimdall walked in and stood next to Sam. "If you do not find Thor alive, look for his effects. There should be a purple crystal that will guide you to a location. Once there your task will become evident."

_Nothing like last minute and vague briefings_, Sam thought.

The wormhole whooshed open.

Sam gave the order. "All right. Let's go." And the three SG1 members stepped through the Gate.


	2. Chapter 2

They emerged from the wormhole in a forested part of a planet that appeared to be in mid-Autumn. Many trees had lost at least some of their golden and red leaves. The temperature was cool, but pleasant.

Sam quickly pulled the Asgard device from her pocket to try to find Thor's signal.

"I've got something," she said. "From what I can tell on this thing I'd say it's just a few klicks from here. We should try to keep a low profile."

Teal'c took point as he often did, followed by Carter and then Mitchell, leaves periodically rustling underfoot as they walked.

In less than an hour they found Thor's ship. But no Thor.

Mitchell rushed forward and Sam watched their backs.

"Looks like a one-man—or one Asgard—ship. A bit mangled, but cool," commented Mitchell appreciatively, running his hand over the one intact silvery-gray wing.

The nose dipped toward the ground, but was not imbedded in it. Sam suspected Thor had been able to at least partially control the landing.

Teal'c was peering into the cockpit. "This appears to be blood, Colonel Carter."

Sam looked at him worriedly. "How much blood?"

"The amount would not indicate a fatal wound, but we have no way of knowing what transpired here."

Sam stepped over to take a look herself and Teal'c stepped back slightly to allow her room. She noticed a burgundy splotch on the control panel. It was dry to the touch.

"I don't think he's been here for a while," Sam said looking up at Teal'c.

"I concur," said Teal'c.

"Maybe he took off on foot after the crash," Mitchell offered.

Sam continued her survey of the cockpit. The layout of the control panel reminded Sam of other Asgard panels she had seen, but the six slots where she would expect to see oblong stones were empty.

"How does this work, do you think?" Cameron asked from Sam's shoulder. "There's no control stick. Don't they use control rocks or something?"

"Control stones, yes," Sam replied. "But a touchpad probably made sense in such a small cockpit."

She tried touching a non-bloody spot, but nothing happened. "You'll have to ask Thor when we find him," she continued.

Suddenly Sam lost her footing as the ground jolted beneath her and Cameron banged into her from behind as he was thrown off balance.

"What the heck? That felt like a mild earthquake," Mitchell said.

"I think you're right," Sam said, rubbing the knee that had banged into Thor's ship.

"Don't tell me we've run into an earthquake prone planet," Cameron said.

"I have no way of knowing what the seismic situation is," Sam answered. "Ordinarily we'd have sent a MALP for a survey."

"Perhaps another reason time is of the essence," Teal'c said. "Do you see the crystal Heimdall, spoke of?

"No, I don't see any crystals at all," Sam announced. "And there's no power to any of the systems—other than what appears to be a small battery powering the beacon," she said indicating a dim light being emitted from a small disk on the floorboard.

"Perhaps he disabled them," Teal'c suggested.

"Let's see if we can pick up a trail. If Thor was injured he can't have gone too far," Sam said.

"If the indigenous people are hostile he may have been captured by them," Teal'c commented.

"I know. Let's hope for the best," replied Sam.

Teal'c again took point and seemed to find a clear trail. Sam could tell where the vegetation had been disturbed in some places and thought she could have picked out the signs if necessary, but admired the ease with which Teal'c did it. She took position at the six.

"So this Heimdall. You called him—him, but he didn't exactly seem masculine to me. Do they have girl Asgards?" asked Mitchell as they walked.

"I thought you read all the reports, Cam," Sam teased. "They reproduce through mitosis. Gender isn't exactly relevant as far as I can determine."

"Well, yeah, but still, are all the Asgard that way?"

"What way?" Sam asked, enjoying his discomfort.

"Never mind."

After a short time Teal'c signaled a stop. Mitchell immediately quieted and crouched with his teammates.

Teal'c motioned toward some bushes at the edge of a clearing and signaled that he had detected movement. Sam signaled a flanking move.

Weapons drawn, the three surrounded the bushes.

The shrub moved slightly and Sam's finger lightly touched the trigger of her P90. She relaxed as she spotted the figure in the vegetation.

"Thor!"

Partly covered in fallen leaves, he definitely looked worse for wear. As he struggled to sit up, Sam saw a cut on his forehead and that he was only using his left leg to help himself sit up. His right was flung straight out in front of him. He had a small tan bag slung diagonally over his shoulder.

"Colonel Carter. I am surprised to see you. For what reason are you here?"

"To rescue you," said Mitchell.

Thor looked at him and blinked.

"Cameron Mitchell, uh, sir. SG1."

"Indeed?" commented Thor, blandly.

"Greetings, Thor. You appear to be injured," said Teal'c, cutting to the point.

Sam was already cleaning Thor's head wound. "We need to get you home for treatment."

"No. I must complete my mission," Thor said.

Sam grimaced. "How safe is this location? We should probably move."

"I agree, Colonel Carter. I did not wish to be discovered by the inhabitants of this planet but could not move far due to my fractured leg."

_I hope this will splint like a human leg,_ Sam thought. She knelt and brushed some leaves off of him and began examining his leg. She saw that his right calf was slightly swollen and appeared to have blackish bruising.

"Just what is your mission, Thor? Heimdall didn't explain when he sent us after you," Sam told him as she tied a field bandage around his head, before turning back to his leg.

"I would appreciate your assistance. According to my readings before my vessel crashed, the device I seek is located several miles to the North."

"We shouldn't move you without…"

Sam was cut off by a stronger tremor than they had experienced before.

"Ok, that's not normal, is it?" Mitchell asked Thor.

"Seismic disturbances are currently a problem on this planet," Thor answered. "We should proceed quickly."

"Ok, but I want to splint that leg first or we could do it more damage," Sam said.

"Very well, but work quickly," Thor agreed.

Mitchell and Teal'c kept watch while Sam worked. Only once as she splinted his leg did Thor gasp slightly in pain.

"Ok, no time to rig a stretcher. I think a fireman's carry is our best bet for not jarring the leg," Sam said. "Cam, you take first shift carrying. Teal'c you take point. We need a more secure location."

Mitchell hoisted Thor to his shoulders and they set off.

"If you don't mind my saying, you're pretty tough, Supreme Commander," Mitchell told him. "Most people would have yelped getting a splint on a broken leg."

"I am not most people, Colonel Mitchell," the Asgard responded.

Sam grinned to herself. _How do you like the Asgard so far, Cam?_

As they continued to walk, Thor raised his head periodically to see where they were but did not offer any comments.

"So, cool ship you have. Is it quick?" Mitchell asked conversationally.

"Yes," Thor replied.

"How did it crash?"

"I would prefer not to discuss it."

Mitchell looked at Sam as if for help. She just shrugged.

"There should be some caves over the next hill," Thor said finally.

As they approached Sam called a pause. "Ok, let's check this out before we go charging in," she said.

Cameron carefully eased Thor to the ground. "With all due respect Supreme Commander, you're heavier than you look," he said with a groan.

"Appearances are often deceptive," Thor replied quietly.

"You ok? You look kinda gray—I mean paler gray or something," Mitchell said, looking at the Asgard closely.

"I am fine," he replied, closing his eyes briefly. "Colonel Carter, this is the location we seek."

From the hill they had climbed they could clearly see a cave below. Clusters of trees dotted the hillside, giving them some cover.

The members of SG1 worked their way down the hill through the trees to get a closer look. Upon reaching the tree line they lay on their stomachs to observe the cave without being seen. A ring of brightly painted red stones sat before the entrance.

Sam was getting a bad feeling. She looked at Teal'c and his glance told her he was too.

"Looks deserted. I'll check it out," Mitchell said and scrambled to his feet.

"Cam! Wait!" Sam called softly, but Mitchell had broken cover. She grimaced and turned to Teal'c. "I'll give him backup, you stay with Thor."

Sam had just about caught up with him at the ring of stones when she saw something glint at the edge of her vision. "Down!" she called and tackled Mitchell.

She heard a loud crack and felt a blow to her left thigh as she and Mitchell hit the ground.

"What the hell?" Cameron said, looking around, knocking Sam off him as he sat up. She groaned and clutched her leg.

Several men armed with what looked like muskets approached them. "They have defiled the circle. Do not let them enter the sacred cave!" they cried.

More shots rang out. The gunmen were closing in, cutting off their retreat.


	3. Chapter 3

10

They couldn't go back the way they had come. Seeing no other option, the two made for the cave, Mitchell grabbing Sam around the waist to help her half run, half hop to cover. Splinters stung their faces as bullets impacted rock.

Zat fire sizzled from Teal'c's position, giving them cover fire. The armed men scrambled away.

A moment later, Teal'c appeared at the mouth of the cave, Thor slung over his shoulders.

"Do not fire. It is I."

"Way to go, Teal'c. Thanks for the cover," Mitchell said lowering his weapon.

"The armed men have retreated. I would not have needed to provide assistance had you waited for Colonel Carter's order," Teal'c said grimly, lowering Thor gently to the ground.

Mitchell had the good grace to look sheepish. "Sorry, Sam. Thanks for saving my butt back there. You ok?"

"I'll live," she said tightly, trying to put pressure on her bleeding outer thigh as blood oozed between her fingers. "Let's just keep an eye out in case those guys come back. I need to get this leg bandaged so I can move without leaving a bloody trail for them to follow."

Mitchell helped her unsling her pack from her back and began digging for the medical kit.

"I suspect from their shout about the sacred cave that they dare not venture inside," Teal'c speculated.

"Either that or they're going for reinforcements," Mitchell commented.

"Do you want to deal with this, or should I?" Mitchell asked, kneeling next to Sam.

"I'm assuming you're talking to Teal'c 'cause I don't exactly have the best angle on this," Sam tried to quip.

"Hold the flashlight, Colonel Mitchell, while I examine the wound," Teal'c said. He lightly touched the area and Sam cried out.

"So what's the verdict?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"There appears to be a projectile lodged here that will need to be removed. Fortunately it is near the surface. Perhaps a ricochet." Teal'c pronounced.

"Peachy."

As Teal'c set about gathering the needed supplies Cameron squatted next to Sam.

"Look, Sam. I'm sorry I got you shot," Mitchell said seriously.

"I can't believe you were this much of a hot dog as a pilot or you'd be dead now. You've got to keep your head and trust your team. We're your wingmen now," Sam said softly.

"Point taken," he said and nodded.

Changing the subject Sam asked, "How's Thor? He's way too quiet."

"The little guy passed out somewhere in all the excitement," Mitchell reported.

"I am conscious again," Thor said, attempting to sit up. Mitchell helped him prop himself against the cave wall, looking a little embarrassed at having called Thor "little guy" accidentally to his face, as well as having left him lying there while he talked to Sam.

Sam watched as Teal'c applied a local anesthetic before he removed the bullet.

"I will endeavor to work quickly, Colonel Carter."

The local only partly worked to block the pain. Luckily, Teal'c was as good as his word and moments later, he showed her what looked like a musket ball. She stretched the fingers that had been clenched against the pain. As Sam flexed her fingers, she noticed that the blood on her left hand was becoming tacky. Teal'c, as if sensing her distaste, handed her a wet wipe and set to bandaging her leg. She smiled at him gratefully.

Cameron was turning the musket ball between his fingers now. "You want it as a souvenir, Sam?" Cameron joked, holding it up.

"Oh, you've seen one bullet you've seen 'em all," she said a bit shakily as she cleaned off her hand. "Still you might pack it up for Daniel. He'll probably find it fascinating."

"No sign of anyone at the entrance. Think we should scout further in?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. What we seek lies inside," Thor answered.

"I propose Colonel Mitchell and I scout ahead a short distance to allow you time to regain your strength," Teal'c said to Sam.

"Yeah, you're looking pretty pale, Sam," Mitchell added.

Sam sighed. "I hate to say it, but I could use a few minutes. Ok, you and Cam go on ahead and scout a path. I'll stay here with Thor," she said scooting closer to him, her P90 at the ready. She was concerned about his loss of consciousness. She didn't really know anything about Asgard physiology, but passing out was not a good sign.

"What are we looking for?" Mitchell asked Thor.

"Continue on the path branching only to the right. You will see a shelf in the rock face and what appears to be a stalagmite," Thor replied a bit breathlessly. "You will know you have the correct one when this stone glows when held near it." He handed a purple crystal to Mitchell. "Remove it and bring it to me."

"Stay in radio contact," Sam instructed.

Teal'c and Mitchell nodded in acknowledgment and walked away. Sam watched the lights of their flashlights bob and disappear.

Sam and Thor sat quietly for a moment as Sam tried not to focus on her throbbing leg. She wondered if Thor was doing the same.

She turned to him and asked, "How are you doing?"

"As I believe O'Neill would say, 'I've been better.' I believe you could say the same."

"True." Sam unhooked her canteen from her pack. She offered it to Thor. "Here—have some water," she said.

"Thank-you," he responded. "my own supply is almost gone."

He took two small sips and then handed it back to her.

"Is that all you're drinking?" she asked.

"Humans require more water than the Asgard. And due to your injury you must remain hydrated, Colonel Carter."

She nodded, took a swig and reattached the canteen.

"Would you care for nourishment?" Thor asked, reaching into his bag and pulling out a yellow square and taking a bite.

"Uh, no thanks," Sam said, trying not to grimace.

"I remember your distaste for the yellow ones. Perhaps you would care to try blue?" he asked, pulling out a blue rectangle. Sam thought he looked amused, but she couldn't be sure.

"Um, I wouldn't want to take your food. We have some ration bars in our gear. Maybe another time."

"You should eat something, Colonel Carter," he persisted.

She unzipped a side pocket of her pack and pulled out a protein bar. She unwrapped it and broke off a piece. "Would you like to try a piece, Thor?" she asked.

He looked at the object in her hand as if studying it, but then said, "I must decline. Perhaps another time."

Sam smiled at him and popped the piece of protein bar into her mouth. They sat in companionable silence again. As she chewed, Sam thought about SG1's relationship with the Asgard. She knew they thought of General O'Neill as particularly special, but it seemed they respected her as well—for a human, of course. Somehow she was quite fond of Thor and suspected he was fond of her in his own way too.

Sam tucked the rest of the bar back into her bag and broached the subject at hand. "So what exactly are we looking for?"

_"Carter, come in,"_ came Mitchell's voice over the radio.

"Go ahead."

_"We've got it. Back in a few." _

"Acknowledged."

"So?" she prompted Thor.

"There will be a cavern with an altar. We require the match to the jade colored jewel I carry," Thor replied.

"What's it for?"

"I am not at liberty to disclose."

"Heimdall seemed to think I would be of help. Why say that if you just needed muscle?" she asked in frustration.

"While your 'muscle' is formidable, Colonel Carter, Heimdall is correct. I may require your assistance in another way and you are one of the few I would trust with such a mission."

Before Sam could fully process that revelation, Cameron and Teal'c appeared. She lowered her weapon as she recognized them.

"The caves appear deserted and we have retrieved the stalagmite," Teal'c reported.

"Ok. Let's gather up the supplies and head out."

Mitchell helped Sam to her feet. "Sorry, no trees to make a crutch, Sam—you'll have to use me," he said flashing her a grin.

_He really is a good guy_, Sam thought, leaning on him for support--and then falling onto him in a heap as the ground shook again.

"We must make haste," Thor said.

"Ok. Your turn to carry the Supreme Commander," Mitchell told Teal'c, as he helped Sam back up.

"Indeed."

"Turn left here," Thor instructed as they reached a fork in the path. They walked for some time, Thor periodically instructing them where to turn. Then they reached what appeared to be a dead end.

"Teal'c, put me down here," Thor said.

Teal'c carefully lowered Thor to the ground and the Asgard stood on one foot with one hand on Teal'c's waist for balance. He inserted the crystal into an indentation in the wall. A door became visible and slid open with a groan.

"Stop here a moment and remain still," Thor said as Sam and Cameron made to enter the cavern.

The group heard a loud growl and saw a huge shadow on the wall.

"Thor?" Sam said bringing her P90 to bear.

Thor called out: "Do not fire!" as a blur of fur and teeth headed straight for him.

The creature stopped just short of Thor and sat at his feet. It looked like a large six-legged cat. They saw once its fur settled down that it was only slightly bigger than Thor himself, but its claws were formidable. Thor patted the animal's head and sat beside it.

"You're quite the lion tamer, Thor," Mitchell commented, eyeing the cat.

"I trained this creature to guard the cavern. It knows me. We may enter safely now."

Sam knew she was staring. Thor, it seemed, was full of surprises.

"Sheesh, ya might have mentioned it, Thor. Way to give a guy a heart attack," complained Mitchell.

"Teal'c, please bring me to the interior wall and remove the jade crystal you see there."

Sam could now see that the walls of the cavern, while looking at first glance like ordinary rock, were made of some type of finished material covered with drawings.

Teal'c carried the Asgard to the wall, placed him carefully onto the floor and retrieved the requested crystal.

Thor was sitting leaning against the wall and he seemed as though he was having a hard time staying upright. Though the crystal appeared light, when Thor took it from Teal'c his hands dropped to his lap as if it were a great weight. The Asgard examined it briefly.

"Are you ok, Thor? Maybe you need to lie down," Sam said. She had to agree with Cameron's earlier assessment that Thor looked an unhealthy shade of gray.

"We must not delay further. Colonel Carter, please go to the opposite wall and insert these crystals…" he said and slumped over.

Teal'c knelt beside him. "His pulse appears regular, but he remains unconscious," Teal'c said.

Sam looked at the jade and purple crystals lying on the cave floor in frustration.

"How am I supposed to know where these go?" Sam said.

"Sam, didn't you have an early mission when the Asgard used pictographs as some kind of intelligence puzzle? Could those be a clue?" Cameron asked, pointing at the wall.

"You're right," Sam said. "Let's check it out."

"Hey, I don't hang out with Jackson just because he knows the best places for Kung Pao chicken, you know," Mitchell joked.

With a hand on Mitchell's arm for support, Sam made her way to the wall.

"Could the configuration here be significant, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked. "I notice it seems similar to the stones outside the cave."

"I think you're right, Teal'c, but I'm not sure what it means," said Sam.

"Is the number important? Didn't you have to do some kind of math problem last time?" Mitchell asked her.

"Yeah, it had to do with representing pi, but I don't see…Wait, they are fond of certain mathematical sequences…" Sam mumbled to herself.

The ground rumbled again, this time stronger than the other tremors. Bits of rock crumbled onto the party from above.

"How much you want to bet, these quakes have something to do with some kind of machinery in here," Mitchell said.

"I would not take that wager, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c responded. "Have you found the solution, Colonel Carter?"

"I think so, but I have no way of knowing what might happen if I'm wrong. How's Thor?"

"He remains unconscious. Given the increasing seismic activity, I believe you must take the chance," Teal'c said.

"I agree, Sam. I trust you," Mitchell added.

Sam took a deep breath and inserted one crystal into the third pictograph at the top and one into the ninth below. The wall of pictographs faded and a display screen appeared, flashing orange. A humming sound issued from the wall.

"What does it mean?" Mitchell asked.

"The power flow seems to be unbalanced," Sam replied. "If I had to guess, I'd say this equipment is somehow helping stabilize the planet's tectonic plates."

"I thought the Asgard couldn't interfere in a planet's natural condition," Cameron said.

"I did too," said Sam. "The power requirements and fine tuning required would be…"

A tremor hit with enough force to knock Sam and Mitchell off their feet. Teal'c caught himself against the cave wall. Powdery rock showered the group.

"Can you adjust it, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c called.

Mitchell helped her back to her feet. "I don't know. The controls seem similar to the ones I used in Heimdall's lab." Sam began to use control stones to scroll through screens.

As Sam worked Teal'c commented to Mitchell, "It is possible that Thor has been maintaining this planet for generations."

"But why the big secret?" Mitchell asked. "Unless he's fixing a mistake he made and is hiding it from the High Council?"

"Indeed."

'I think that's got it," Sam said, as the screen turned from orange to purple.

"It does appear steady," Teal'c offered.

"Now what?" Mitchell asked.

"We may return now," said Thor, pushing himself up slightly. "Well done, Colonel Carter." He patted the cat once more, gestured in something approximating a shooing motion and the animal slowly left, turning back once to look at Thor before he disappeared around a corner.

"So will this hold off the earthquakes for a while, Thor?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes," Thor answered tersely.

"So why all the mystery? Couldn't you have just gated here to fix it?"

Sam looked a bit embarrassed at Cameron's bluntness, but she was dying to hear Thor's answer.

Thor sighed. "Visitors arriving through the gate are screened and Asgard interference on this planet is forbidden by the High Council."

"But you're here anyway," Mitchell persisted. "You must think it's worth the risk."

"This planet is indeed important to me. I owe it much," Thor answered and closed his eyes.

"Why?" Mitchell asked.

Thor did not answer.

"Cam, let's save the quiz 'til we get back," Sam said, glancing significantly at Thor's injuries.

She was feeling a bit lightheaded herself. Looking down she saw that her bandage had become quite bloody. _Probably from all the damn falling_.

"Yeah, let's get you two back to Dr. Lam," Mitchell agreed.

Amazingly, the trip back to the gate was uneventful, if painful. _Maybe the natives have never seen zats before and we spooked them_, Sam thought. She didn't think she'd be getting any more information out of Thor. _Daniel will have theory_.

---

Upon exiting the gate, the team was greeted by General Landry and Heimdall.

"Welcome back, SG1. Supreme Commander, Thor," Landry said to the Asgard on Teal'c's shoulders.

"I am pleased to see you alive, Thor," said Heimdall in greeting. "Was your mission successful?"

"Yes. Colonel Carter and her team were of great assistance," Thor replied.

As they stepped off the ramp, Dr. Lam and medics had materialized with stretchers. Neither patient was entirely cooperative.

Teal'c put Thor down on the upper step of the ramp and he studiously ignored the medic who was worriedly gesturing toward a stretcher.

Sam stood lightly supported by Mitchell.

"Colonel Carter, what happened?" Dr. Lam asked, indicating the blood soaked bandage on her leg.

"Musket ball. Teal'c dug it out," Sam said shortly, hoping Mitchell wasn't going to pull it out of his pocket for show and tell.

"Well, as competent a medic as Teal'c is, we need to get you off that leg and down to the infirmary."

_Can't say I'd mind that--it hurts like hell_. _But I'm more worried about Thor_, Sam thought.

She said aloud, "Ok, but you should see to Thor. He's got a broken leg and head injury."

To Thor she said, "This is Dr. Lam, Thor. She can do much more for you than I was able to."

"While I appreciate the intention, Colonel Carter, Dr. Lam, you are not familiar with Asgard physiology," Thor replied. "I will return with Heimdall and place myself in a healing pod. You must see to your own injury, Colonel Carter." He gestured toward the waiting stretcher.

Sam smiled at him and eased herself onto it.

"Please assist me to the gate," he directed the medic who had just thrown up his hands in frustration at being ignored.

With that Heimdall held a stone in his hand and the Gate activated.

"Where in heck do they keep those things?" Mitchell whispered to Teal'c. "It's not like they have pockets."

Teal'c simply glanced at the Asgard speculatively.

From the edge of the puddle, Thor, now propped by Heimdall, said:

"The Asgard are once again in your debt, SG1," Thor said. "I would appreciate it, General Landry, if no mention of this episode is made to the other Asgard until I tell you otherwise." He turned to Sam and said "Be well, Samantha Carter. Someday I will assuage your curiosity about this mission, Colonel Mitchell."

And with that the two Asgard turned and stepped through the Gate.

"Well, I'll be damned. So that's what the Asgard are like," Cameron said as they followed Sam's stretcher to the infirmary.

"Were they not as you expected, Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked.

"Let's just say, now I know what General O'Neill meant when he talked about saving 'their little gray butts.'"


End file.
